Thoughts
by JoeBroGirl
Summary: Elizabeth had to save jack from... savvy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A lone figure stood at the rail of the magnificent ship Empress, looking out at the dark waters of the sea. The billowing sails of the beautiful ship towered over the deck, casting ghostly shadows over wooden crates, empty rum bottles, and coils of rope. Still, the figure at the rail stood motionless. Captain Elizabeth Swann, King of all Pirates, stared longingly at the island that was slowly slipping below the horizon, as the sun slowly rose to take it's place. She gripped the sides of the ship so hard her knuckles bled. A tear slowly slid down her cheek and fell with a splash into the calm waters below, adding one more drop of water to the infinite sea below her.

It had only been approximately sixteen hours since she had last set eyes on her beloved husband, and she already felt as if she would crumble at any moment. William Turner would not set foot on land for another ten years.

Ten years! she thought, as another tear joined with the softly rolling waves. How will I possibly live through this?

As she thought of Will, she could almost hear the steady beating of his heart in its wooden chest. She felt the chain around her neck, felt the cool touch of the rusty key on her breast, and she thought of the last words she had heard Will say to her. "It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?" The tears came faster now, slipping noiselessly down her pale cheeks.

Of course she would keep it safe. She had thought long and hard of where to keep that precious chest, and finally decided to bury it on the island that was now miles away from her own heart. As she thought of this, she wondered if she should not have kept it with her, on the Empress. No, she thought to herself, It is perfectly safe where it is. But still, she wished she had something other than the memories of William's warm lips on hers to console her.

As she stood on her beautiful ship, thinking of the past days, she thought of Captain Jack Sparrow. What had become of him after that last goodbye? When Elizabeth had said goodbye to Jack's crew on the Black Pearl that day, she had had high hopes of seeing them all again some day. But when she had got to the end of the line of sailors waiting to bid their farewells to the King of Pirates, all thoughts of seeing them again evaporated. Captain Jack had stood there, last in line. As Elizabeth approached, Jack had started to take a step back, but stopped himself. He had seemed to have a forced smile on his face as he refused her goodbye kiss, and his eyes were full of pain. He had said that one kiss from her was enough, but Elizabeth had a suspicion that Jack was trying to forget about her. In truth, Elizabeth had been trying to forget about Jack as well, but to no avail. Her dreams were full of images of the pirate, his dashingly adventurous face smiling down at her.

A loud yell from her first mate, Kevou Hiang, startled the Captain out of her thoughts.

"Orders, Captain?"

Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of exhaustion, Elizabeth struggled to think straight. In her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that the sun was rising steadily higher into the sky. In a burst of thought, she decided to change course.

"Hiang, turn the Empress in the direction of Tortuga."

Hiang blinked at her, confused. "But just last night you wanted to go to Cutthroat Island!"

"You will obey your Captain, Hiang," Elizabeth said in a low and threatening tone.

"Y-yes, Captain!" Hiang mumbled, and he scurried away to carry out the Captains orders.

All sailors on Elizabeth's ship never dared defy her. The minute she stepped on to the ship as Captain, the sailors new that if they even thought the word mutiny, they would find themselves swimming with the sharks.

Elizabeth stumbled to her cabin below, and collapsed onto the small cot in the corner. To find Captain Jack Sparrow would be a hard thing to do, for Elizabeth suspected he did not want to be found. But, she would try. As she tried to get comfortable in the small cot, she had an inspiration. Why was the ship heading towards Tortuga? The Captain sat up.

Jack would never be there, it would be to easy a place to find him. She jumped off the cot and threw open the door.

"Hiang!" she looked around hurriedly. "Hiang where are you?!"

Hiang skidded around a corner and came to a stop in front of Elizabeth, out of breath. "Yes, Captain?"

"We will be changing our course again," Elizabeth said.

Hiang started to protest, but thought better of it. "Where to, Captain?" He said, in a strained voice.

"To Jamaica, to Tia Dalma's place. Make sure to hurry!"

"Yes, Captain," Hiang bowed his head and scurried off. "All hands on deck!" Elizabeth heard him call as she turned back to her cabin. "We're changing course!"

The Captain smiled. For once in what felt like a long time she felt the glimmer of some kind of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stepped off of the Empress and onto the swampy ground. She took a deep breath, glad to finally know that there was solid ground beneath her feet. How different it was on the Island! Great birds of every color squawked overhead, while monkeys chattered and swung from vine to vine. Lingering in the air was a damp scent, cool with the welcoming breeze of Jamaica. Her crew, however, did not have the pleasure of taking in their new surroundings. They had already begun to unload the Empress.

Elizabeth turned to Hiang. "Hiang, tell Nunrieh, Senkawen, and Himeri to meet me here, now. All four of you will be accompanying me to Tia Dalma's cabin."

Hiang nodded and went to notify her pick of escorts. As usual, he refused to speak, seeing as manners hardly matter in this area so deserted. But nevertheless, soon all five were piled into a canoe meant for two. Senkawen pushed the canoe through the murky water until all but his neck was submerged, and climbed aboard beside Hiang.

"Do you know the way, Cap'n?" Nunrieh asked uncertainly. Her skin shone in the dappled sunlight of the forest, even though it was as dark as the swamp itself. Her dark hair flew in wisps at her waist and swayed with her as she surveyed the new environment. Unlike most of the crew, Nunrieh was from another crew, and not a sailor from Captain Sao Feng's crew. She had been marooned on an island in the Caribbean when she was found by none other than Elizabeth Swan herself. She had pleaded with the Captain to take her aboard the Empress, as a loyal and worthy seamate. It was then Elizabeth recalled her own days of being marooned with Captain Jack Sparrow. Her reminiscing had indeed persuaded her, and she had agreed to welcome Nunrieh as a crew member. And of course, Nunrieh had proven herself worthy.

Elizabeth pulled out a map and a compass. "Judging from my last visit, I believe I know the way." By using her arms to direct Himeri and Hiang, her mind was free to wander and wonder. She thought about where a pirate like Jack would go. After a few moments, she could safely say that she had indeed drawn a blank. Elizabeth concentrated on her compass from then on.

"Veer slightly to the left here," she said. "Otherwise we'll travel around the island."

The forest was darker now. And the closer they came to the heart of the forest, the darker it became. Mist had arose from the swamp and had lay a thick blanket of fog over their canoe. It was moments like these that sent Elizabeth's mind spiraling back to memories of the Kraken, sea monster of Davy Jones, kidnapper of all who dared to cross his path. Fortunately, Captain Sparrow had managed to kill the Kraken, liberating all who had been held hostage upon his ship, with a bit of help from William Turner. The Kraken would have sunk the canoe in seconds.

As the canoe drifted along the heavy waters, lanterns lit the way through the mist. Almost immediately, a cabin appeared in the distance. It was a rather diminutive cabin, made of only necessities. But although the cabin looked inviting, there was an unsettled feeling lurking around the place.

"Land the boat here," Elizabeth ordered. "We will walk the rest of the way."

Himeri and Hiang paddled up towards the bank and dragged the canoe into the muddy grass. The Captain stepped out of the canoe, and Nunrieh and Senkawen followed. She turned to her crew, "Keep a steady eye." She muttered.

Slowly, they made their way through the tall grass and weeds that surrounded the swamp. All too soon, Elizabeth stood upon the third step of the cabin. Elizabeth paused on the step, wondering how to enter. Should she knock, or perhaps open the door herself? She hesitated, then brought her fist to the door.

But before she could knock, the door slowly creaked open, and there stood Tia Dalma, her wild hair covering her eyes. She slowly lifted her head. Tia Dalma's eyes crinkled, and her grim expression shattered into a small smile as she acknowledged the small party on her doorstep.

"You have come. Now you come in." She led them into a small room. "Won't you sit? Dey're not as hard as de look." She was referring to the chairs, of course, the wooden, splintered chairs.

After they all had carefully sat, Elizabeth spoke.

"So you knew we were coming. All this time you knew, and you never bothered to tell us why. Why is the question!" Elizabeth stood and spat these words in Tia Dalma's face. Of course, "why" was more of a statement than a question. And yet, Tia Dalma knew everything.

Tia smiled, revealing a row of stone teeth. "You have come for witty Jack, have you not?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly, sinking back into her chair.

Tia Dalma's smile faded. "Jack Sparrow has gone to look for something dat is not there. Never was, never will be," She looked at Elizabeth. "Him love you, Elizabeth. Him gone far away to look for da Jewel, da Jewel of Happiness. Him not happy." She sighed. "Him have no way to heal him broken heart. Dere is no such thing as da Jewel he seeks. Him make up dis Jewel to distract himself."

Her gaze bored into Elizabeth, making it impossible to look away. "Witty Jack must be found. You must find him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth stared at Tia Dalma. "Why?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Tia Dalma chuckled grimly. "Jack Sparrow's mission is a dangerous one. He could be killed, or worse. You must stop him, for you know you are de only one he will listen to."

Elizabeth took a shaky breath. Then she turned to her crew mates. "Would you be willing to sail with me, wherever this pursuit takes us?" And then, using a phrase that Jack had often used to check his crew's sincerity, she said, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Hiang looked at Nunrieh, Senkawen, and Himeri for support.

"I will stay with you forever, Captain," Nunrieh said, sure of every word.

Elizabeth turned to Himeri. "And you?"

Himeri puffed out his chest. "Aye, Captain!"

Elizabeth looked to Senkawen. "I will come." He looked determined, as far as Elizabeth could see.

At last, she turned to Hiang. "Will you accompany us?" she asked. Hiang smiled. "Forever."

The Captain turned back to Tia Dalma. "How do I find him?" she asked.

Tia Dalma face suddenly turned serious. "Not so fast, Elizabeth. You know I demand payment."

Elizabeth nodded. From a small pocket inside her shirt, she pulled out a beautiful gold chain. She placed it in Tia Dalma's outstretched hand. "For you," she said, hoping Tia Dalma liked it.

Tia Dalma paused to inspect the chain, then she spoke. "You will find Jack in a place that is not known to many." She turned, making her way to a small room Elizabeth hadn't noticed before. "I get you a map," she called from behind a pile of things Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to know much about.

Presently, Tia Dalma appeared, carrying what seemed to be an old, rolled up shirt. Tia Dalma spread the cloth out on a table and beckoned Elizabeth to her side. Elizabeth approached, curious.

Lying on the table was an ancient map that seemed as if it could fall apart at any moment. It reminded her of the Fountain of Youth chart that Jack and Barbossa had fought over. As if she had read Elizabeth's mind, Tia Dalma smiled and explained the map.

"This is a twin to da Fountain of Youth map. It does almost da same thing." She beckoned Elizabeth closer to her. Elizabeth stretched out her hand to touch the faded wooden designs that spun and twisted around the expertly drawn land masses that formed the map. "You will ask da map your question, and da map will den tell you de answer. But beware," she went on, her eyes infinite holes of knowledge. "Dis map will give you da answer in the form of a riddle. If you interpret da riddle correctly, you will have great luck with it's advice. But if you do not believe it's wise words, and ignore da map, evil things will come upon you!"

Elizabeth nodded warily. Her eyes traced the letters that were cut short on different places on the map. Elizabeth silently thought in her mind over and over again, Where is Jack? Where is Jack? Where is Jack? She slowly turned the connecting pieces of the map around and around until the letters matched up together and formed words. She leaned closer to see what the words spelled.

There was one sentence, slowly curling around the circular map. What you seek can be found in the sky below the sea.

Elizabeth turned towards Tia Dalma. "What does it mean?" she asked. Tia smiled. "You must find out for yourself what da riddle means," she chuckled. "Dat is part a da magic." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for your help. I will do my best to find Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her companions, who had bean silently watching, started to shuffle towards the door. Elizabeth followed, stowing away the map Tia Dalma had given her. "Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to see Tia pulling something out of the many pockets of her dress. "Take it. It will keep you safe." She reached out and lifted a rope necklace with a small jar of what looked like salt around Elizabeth's neck. "Thank you," Elizabeth said. Tia Dalma smiled. "Now go. You have work to do." She ushered Elizabeth and her crew down the steps of her cottage.

Down on the ground again, Elizabeth turned to thank Tia Dalma once more, but she had already disappeared into her hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dial slowly spun. Around... and around...and around. It wouldn't stop once. It twirled like a confused puppet. Frustrated, Captain Jack Sparrow snapped it shut.

"Bloody compass," he muttered, shoving it back into the pocket of his coat. Unsatisfied, he turned his attention to the large rum bottle next to him. Taking a long gulp, he refocused on the diagram spread out on the table in front of him. For the sixth time, he shifted the connecting pieces around to form words. And for the sixth time, the same sentence was spelled out. What you seek has not and will never be found.

"I swear to the sea, this bloody thing is broken," he muttered angrily. Leaning back in his rickety chair, he thought for a moment.

Thinking out loud, he said, "When I was a... miniature pirate, me dad told me about the great Jewel of Happiness," Mustache twitching, his eyes became sad. "I need that jewel. I WANT that jewel."

Suddenly, he had an idea. He shot out of his chair so fast, that one of the legs fell off. He started up the stairs to the main deck, but then turned back, remembering.

"Oh," he said, searching his pockets. "I don't have a heading." Chuckling at his stupidity, he pulled out his compass.

This compass he kept with him at all times. It was no ordinary compass, that was sure, for it did not point north. It had been called broken by a number of people, but Jack always insisted that this compass would point in the direction of the thing he wanted most. And it had done so, a number of times.

Holding this compass out in front of him, the Captain pictured a ship, encrusted in barnacles, with ripped and tattered sails. The compass spun, stopped, than spun again, finally coming to rest, the needle pointing south-east.

Jack smiled. "We have out heading!" he cried, racing out of his cabin. He made his way, slipping and sliding across the deck, to the sailors cabin. "Get up, get up!" He yelled, turning over hammocks, poking sailors, and banging walls. "Get up, you lazy sack of chickens! Man your stations! On deck, all hands! I want movement! MOVEMENT! We have our heading!"

Suddenly Jack's crew were wide awake, running this way and that, tumbling over each other in their hast to obey orders. Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's first mate, tumbled out of his hammock and landed at Jack's feet. "A heading, you say? Blessed mother of god, we have a heading! Which way, old Jackie?"

He was almost jumping for joy. Everyone on the Black Pearl had been waiting for a heading for days on end.

Jack told him witch way to start, and Gibbs started towards the main deck. Half way up the stairs, he paused and turned. "Jack," he said. "What are we headed for?" Jack smiled. "My friend," he said, "we are on our way to see our friend William Turner."

Gibbs thought about that for a minute, then said, "Will Turner, aye? What is he going to do for you? You two aren't exactly... fond of each other, are ye?

Jack laughed. "Yes, we did have a bit of a row, didn't we? But seeing as he is now...'ruler of the sea', and seeing as I need to... find something, I might need... a tiny bit of help."

Jack never liked admitting that he needed help, and he needed help very often.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Jack, we'll find him." He started up to the main deck, and Jack followed. As Gibbs yelled orders to the crew, the Captain made his way to the ship's wheel. He spun it expertly, his eyes darting from the wheel to his compass. Keeping his ship pointed exactly south-east, the Pearl plowed threw the ocean waves confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in her cabin, Elizabeth studied the map carefully. _What you seek can be found in the sky below the sea. _

She was so intent on her work, that she did not notice the door to her quarters slowly creak open.

"Cap'n?" Nunrieh said, slipping into the room.

Elizabeth jumped, and looked up. "Yes, Nunrieh?" she said, turning back to the map.

Nunrieh seemed to think twice about what she was about to say, but then took a deep breath and started.

"Captain, there was a legendary place... a myth. But I'm not so sure about it being a myth anymore. After seeing Tia Dalma, and seeing what this map says..."

Now she had Elizabeth's attention. "Go on, " she said, leaning forward.

Nunrieh sighed and went on. "It was a place that my mother used to tell me about. She said it was beautiful, an exotic paradise. But hardly anyone could find it, because it was under the sea."

At this she paused, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder at the enchanted map. "_What you seek can be found in the sky below the sea."_ she murmured, studying the map closely. "Yes, it must be the same. It must!" Then she went on to explain. "You see, my description fits perfectly! My mother told me that this place is under the sea, yet there is air, so that a human being can live there. It has a blue sky that is made out of the sea that is suspended above it. It is like a whole other small world!"

She looked at Elizabeth. "I don't know anymore. But I am sure that it must be the place you are seeking!"

Elizabeth looked at Nunrieh for a moment, turning all of this new information over in her mind. Then she bent over the enchanted map, studying it closely.

"Yes, Nunrieh, your description does fit perfectly..." Then she looked up.

"The question now, is how do we get to a place that is beneath the sea?"

Nunrieh threw up her hands and smiled. "Captain, I told you all I know. It is your turn for ideas!"

Elizabeth smiled. "So you're going to leave me to figure out this riddle alone?"

Bending over the table again, she studied the map. "I'm afraid that we are going to need more help than this map can give us."

Nunrieh sat on the edge of Elizabeth's table and thought.

Suddenly, the ship lurched violently. Nunrieh and Elizabeth, caught off guard, lost there balance. Nunrieh went tumbling to the floor. Elizabeth was nocked into the table, causing papers, ink and a compass to fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Nunrieh asked, getting up from the floor.

Before Elizabeth could answer, the ship rolled again. Ready for it this time, the both of them grabbed on to the table.

"Feels like a storm," said Elizabeth, running to the door.

With Nunrieh hot on her heels, the Captain ran up the stairs to the main deck, where sailors were already battling with the furious sea.

When Elizabeth reached the side of the ship, and looked over into the foaming sea, her heart sank. This had to be the biggest storm she had ever seen!

Wasting no time, she ran to the bow of the ship, where Hiang was busy fighting with the wheel. As Elizabeth watched, a huge wave threw itself against the ship's side, and the wheel was yanked out of Hiang's grip and spun out of control.

"Hiang!" Elizabeth cried, running up to him and the spinning wheel. "Grab the wheel!" Elizabeth was yelling in Hiang's general direction, but the wind was so high, and the spray so violent, that it was hard to be heard.

Elizabeth tried again. "Hiang! Grab the wheel!"

This time Hiang heard. He looked at her like she had drunken a bit to much rum. "Are you mad!?" he cried, slipping on the rolling deck. He caught hold of the rail in just enough time to avoid being thrown overboard into the turbulent waters.

"Together!" Elizabeth cried. Hiang shrugged, but did as was ordered. He threw himself on one side, and the Captain grappled with the other. Together they managed to stop the vertiginous wheel.

"Wait here!" Elizabeth yelled. She turned and ran to one of the crew. She grabbed the rope he was carrying and ran with it back to Hiang.

While he struggled with it, she lashed one end of the rope securely to the wheel, and the other end to the rail. She made sure that it wasn't taught, but not very loose.

Just as she secured the last knot, another gigantic wave rose up and crashed onto the deck.

Hiang and Elizabeth ran for cover, Hiang dropping the wheel in his haste. Elizabeth took cover behind a heavy wooden crate, but Hiang was not as fortunate. The wave crashed down on top of him, and Elizabeth could not see him for a moment.

But he soon emerged, dripping wet, coughing and spluttering. He looked to the wheel, expecting it to be spinning out of control again, but Elizabeth's rope had done the trick. When the wheel had started to spin, the rope had stopped it, leaving the wheel stuck in one place.

Hiang looked at Elizabeth with amazement. She smirked. She had once again proved herself a worthy Captain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack strutted across the deck, tightening ropes and sails. He was the only one doing so. The rest of his crew, including Gibbs, were lounging in the bright sunlight, drinking rum.

Jack stepped up to Gibbs. "Imagine! Somewhere in this ocean, there is, most likely, a ship that is battling a horrible storm! And here we are, drifting peacefully on the waves, without a care in the world! Ahhh..."

Gibbs sighed. "Jack, we aren't 'drifting peacefully' over any waves. Know why?" He stood up. "Because there AREN'T ANY!"

Jack looked around. "Oh. That." He thought a minute, then broke into a smile. "But on the other hand, it's a beautiful day!"

Gibbs shook his head, and sat back down. "I'm sure that the crew would much rather we be in a storm than sit in this bloody calm. We're pirates, for god's sake!"

Jack frowned. "Oh, don't ruin my mood, I'm in a good one!" He sat down next to Gibbs, and snatched the bottle of rum out of his hands. Taking a huge gulp, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What do you suggest we do then, _Master_ Gibbs?" he said, setting the bottle down with a thump.

Gibbs turned to Jack. "Well, I suggest we sit here and enjoy ourselves while we wait for a gust of sorts!"

Jack smiled. "The perfect plan! Funny _I_ didn't think of that," he added sarcastically, catching his hat as a light breeze tried to take it from him. Putting it back on his head, he took another gulp of rum, only to choke on it as he realized that it was, in fact, a _breeze_ that had blown his precious hat off his head. A breeze! He stood up. He licked his finger and held it up in the air.

"Gibbs, your plan was a good one, no denying that. But we will not be needing it now that the wind's picked up!"

Making his way through his lounging crew, he stepped up to the great wheel. Behind him, Gibbs was yelling for everyone to get up and get to work. Sailors were running around the deck, pulling on sails and tying knots.

Jack pulled out his compass. "Off to Will Turner," he said, making a face. Soon the sails were raised, and the _Black Pearl_ was on her way. Jack spun the wheel expertly, one hand holding his compass, his eyes flitting back and forth between them. He kept muttering to himself, turning the compass this way, and the wheel that way, but he could not find a steady direction in which to point his ship. The compass needle would not stand still for a moment.

Frustrated, Jack snapped the lid shut and angrily shoved it in his pocket. "Won't the bloody William Turner just show up in his bonny boat and help us out?!" he yelled, yanking the wheel around so hard that he had to catch his balance as the ship responded to his steering.

Suddenly, the sea started to bubble and churn. Jack steeped back from the wheel, and held up his hands. "What did I do?" he said.

But Jack hadn't done anything to make the sea swirl like it was now. Up from the waves rose a mast, then then a prow, and finally a whole ship floated along beside the _Pearl. _

Jack, who had been watching this with awe, closed his mouth and swallowed. "Oh bugga," he muttered, and, fixing his hat, went to the rail of his ship to see who it was that had suddenly appeared next to him.

The ship that had risen out of the sea was covered in barnacles, as if it had been sitting on the ocean floor for a while. Jack narrowed his eyes against the sunlight, and saw a tall, hansom man striding towards the rail of his ship to shout across to Jack, "You called, I am here. What do you want?"

Jack made a despairing noise. Then he addressed the man. "My dear William," he said, taking his hat off and bowing low. "Are you telling me that all these long months that I have been trying to find you and your Flying Crocodile-Machine, which has been most unsuccessful, I might add, I just had to _ask_ you to come, and there's a little whirly-swirly and _poof, _you arrive?"

Will Turner smiled. "I never told you such a thing, but yes, that does seem to be what happened, doesn't it?"

Jack grimaced. "Well, now that your here, _finally_-"

"Jack, get to the point."

"Alright. Will, I need your help," Jack said dramatically. "You, being the sea and all, know, I assume, where every place in this world is. As long as it is in close range to the sea," he added. "Am I correct?"

By this time, all of Jack's crew were staring at Will and the _Flying Dutchman_. Gibbs stood next to Marty, who stood on a wooden barrel in order to see better.

"It's Will Turner and the _Dutchman_!" Gibbs said in astonishment. "He just- he just- just _appeared! _Out of _nowhere!_"

Will considered Jack for a moment, thinking about his question. "Yes, I think that's right. But what place do you need help finding? That compass of yours not working as well as usual?" he added, grinning widely. He knew how much Jack hated it when someone said his precious compass was broken.

"My compass is just fine! It just- didn't work this time!" Jack said, flustered. "But the whether or not my compass is navigating correctly is not the reason you are here." He paused dramatically. "I need to find... uh, well- why don't we find a little island somewhere and you and me go ashore and talk about this?"

Will grimaced. "I can't go ashore for another ten years, Jack."

"Oh. Well then, I suppose you will have to come aboard my ship and we will talk in my cabin. Yes that sounds good." he started walking towards his cabin.

Will smiled. "Oh no, I think it would be best if you come aboard MY ship, and we talk in MY cabin."

Jack made a face, thought about it, then said simply, "No."

Will frowned. "Well, I suppose I'll be going, then," he turned and addressed his crew. "Ready the sails!" he cried.

"No, no, I'll come aboard," Jack said quickly. "I'll come aboard, no need to leave,"

Will turned back to Jack. "I thought so," he said with a grin. he turned to his crew again, who were all awaiting orders. "Belay that, belay that. Bring a rope!" Hid crew hurried to obey. When a particularly menacing looking man had handed Will a rope, he tossed it across the gap between the two ships, landing it with a thud at Jack's feet. Jack picked it up, swung it a few times, then tossed it up to the top of a sail, where one of his crew tied it securely to a beam. Gibbs hurried over to Jack.

"Orders, Captain?"

Jack thought. "Keep a whether eye," he said.

"Aye, Captain," said Gibbs, nodding.

Jack caught the other end of the rope, and stood on the rail. He gripped the rope tightly and jumped, swung across, and landed right in front of Will.


End file.
